


Crocverse (or Sokka and Zuko fall in love because of Crocs)

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CROCVERSE, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Hiatus, M/M, Sokka's bisexual panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sokka adores Crocs. ZukodespisesCrocs. But they both love antiques. And each other.
Relationships: Sokka & Iroh, Sokka & Jeong Jeong, Sokka & Piandao, Sokka/Zuko, Zuko & Iroh, Zuko & Jeong Jeong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Zuko hates Crocs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hot_leaf_juice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_leaf_juice/gifts).



> Inspired by [nothing-more-than-hot-leaf-juice's](https://nothing-more-than-hot-leaf-juice.tumblr.com/) crocverse on Tumblr, a series of crack drabbles that took hold of my brain and strangled it until this came out.

Zuko doesn’t understand _why_ his uncle decided that the Ba Sing Se strip mall is the ideal place to set up his damn store.

(Zuko is ignoring the fact that said store is a croc store because there is only so much emotional turmoil he can endure in a day.)

Firstly, Zuko hates it because the strip mall is right next to the damn _swamp_ and all of the crazy swamp people have decided that Uncle Iroh’s store is the best thing since sliced bread. Secondly, Zuko can’t ignore it any longer, said store is a damn _croc_ store and his uncle clearly has a screw loose. Thirdly, said croc store has the questionable _joy_ of having Zuko as a summer employee because his father kicked him out of the house ~~again~~ (this joy is only one-sided on the side of Uncle Iroh; Zuko is _very_ displeased to be forced to experience torture every day by working in this eyesore of a store no matter how much he loves Uncle). 

Thirdly, there is a perfectly good, amazing, delightful antiques store next door that sounds so much better than working in a croc store (seriously Uncle, do you really want me to have to put ‘worked at a croc store’ on my resume). Plus the owner, Jeong Jeong, seems to share Zuko’s disdain for crocs (no Uncle, I’m not taking his side. It’s not my fault you have terrible taste in attire).

And lastly, there is a boy. A boy who unfortunately shares Uncle Iroh’s taste in terrible attire and crocs but seems to _also_ share Zuko’s taste in antiques (if all the yelling he can hear coming from next door is what he thinks it is). And maybe Zuko can deal with a terrible attire if it means he can talk to someone his age (because Uncle Iroh and Jeong Jeong are _old_ ) about _antiques_. 

The door chimes as it opens and Zuko looks up from where he’s buried his face in his hands to see who has decided to subject themselves to crocs.

…Another swampbender.

Maybe subjecting himself to Azula _was_ the better option.


	2. Sokka loves crocs (and might like Zuko)

Sokka is _extraordinarily_ pleased when he discovers a Crocs store has popped up next to Jeong Jeong’s Antiques. The last time he had the opportunity to go to a Crocs store was on _vacation_ 8 years ago and Katara dragged him away when he started looking too closely at the jibbitz. 

His last pair of crocs died a sad death 6 years ago in a fight against a roomba and Sokka has been forbidden by Hakoda from buying another pair until he gets a job. And now Sokka has a job...at Trader Joe’s because Piandao is an admirable man who thought Sokka was worthy. 

And now Sokka has his first (first!) paycheck and is making his way to the Crocs store. Because nothing says congratulations like a new pair of Crocs (and on his way home he can drop by Jeong Jeong’s and see what new _shiny_ things there are). 

Sokka whistles as he strolls from Trader Joe’s and down Ba Sing Se strip mall to _The_ Crocs store. 

Inhaling, Sokka shivers in anticipation and _pushes_ the door to the Crocs store open. 

Annnnnnd immediately walks back out. 

“ _Oh my god_.” Sokka clutches at his chest. 

This is _unfair_. A pretty _boy_ in the _Crocs_ store? Unbelievable. Too good to be true. 

His heart is _thumping_ this is unacceptable. Sokka can be nothing other than cool, calm, and collected in front of a pretty boy ~~even if he already made a fool of himself by walking right out~~.

Sokka takes a deep, calming breath and thinks of what Katara would say - 

(“Come _on_ Sokka! Don’t panic like this about just a _boy_.”) 

\- if she saw him freaking out like this. 

Right, he can do this. He can _so_ do this. He can absolutely _kill_ this first impression...second impression. 

Another deep breath and Sokka’s heart rate is semi-normal so he steps forward and pushes the door open. 

.... _wow_. The boy is _still_ pretty. Even though he is staring at Sokka with _much_ confusion and oh god Sokka forgot that the windows were glass. The boy probably _saw_ him having a mental breakdown. 

“Welcome. Let me know if you need anything.” The boy then returns to reading a book. 

...Even pretty boy’s _voice_ is pretty. 

Sokka can feel his face start to burn and he ducks behind a display. All he has to do is pick out _one_ pair of crocs and talk to the boy. He can do that. He can _absolutely_ do that. 

_Perfect_ , Sokka thinks as he stares at the Pride Collection of crocs. If he gets these maybe it’ll be a _hint_ that he’s interested. 

Sokka grabs a pair in his size and makes his way to the register. As he gets closer to the counter his heart starts to _thump_ in his chest faster and faster. He can do this. It’s just a small conversation. 

The boy takes the crocs from where Sokka places them on the counter and asks monotonously, “Will that be all for you today?” 

Sokka stares. 

“Um? Excuse me?” 

“ _Erk_.Yes!” Sokka squeaks. “I mean, yes. That will be all.” 

“It’ll be $44.99.” The boy looks at Sokka expectantly. 

“Oh.” Sokka fumbles with his wallet and pulls out his debit card. 

The boy takes it and begins to process the payment. Sokka can do this. He _has_ to do this. At least the boy’s name. 

“Um.” 

The boy looks up. 

“What’syourname?” Sokka blurts out, face heating up. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Sokka clears his throat. “What’s you name?” 

The boy lifts an eyebrow and points to the name tag on his shirt. 

“ _Oh_.” 

At least the boy, _Zuko_ , looks amused with Sokka’s stupidity. 

“I’m Sokka.” 

“I know.” 

Sokka frowns and the boy lifts the card in his hand that has Sokka’s name blazoned across it. 

Flushing, Sokka signs the receipt that Zuko hands to him and takes his card and the bag with his crocs. He pauses at the counter unsure as to what to do next. 

“We hope to see you soon?” Zuko sounds unsure, staring back at Sokka. 

“Right! Of course. I’ll be back!” Sokka flees. 

(”Goodbye?” Zuko stares at the empty store where _Sokka_ had just been. 

He has no idea what just happened but at least Sokka had been cute. 

“Who was that, nephew?” Uncle asks as he walks out from the back. 

“ _No one._ ” Zuko flushes and stares determinedly into his book, not really absorbing any of the words.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on the crocs website too much and my search history is now related to many crocs things. 
> 
> /vandrell


	3. Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeong Jeong!” Iroh exclaims, delighted. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Iroh smiles as he shoos Zuko out of the store for his break. Perhaps his nephew will even encounter young Sokka (a boy after Iroh’s own heart) at Jeong Jeong’s Antiques (a man potentially after Iroh’s life even though Iroh has been nothing but friendly and eager to make a friend).

Iroh settles into the chair behind the register and pulls out the Pai Sho board that he stores under the counter. He begins to methodically set the pieces out until they are set up in an imitation of the last game he’d managed to coax young Sokka into.

For all the spontaneity that Sokka exhibited, the boy really displayed some brilliance occasionally...when he could be gently guided to it. That combined with Sokka’s love for crocs _clearly_ makes him a suitable suitor for his nephew.

Iroh nods satisfactorily to himself, pleased with the success his prayers to the spirits have resulted in. Although, when he wished for his nephew to be happy, he did not expect for it to result in Zuko meeting Sokka, but he is satisfied nonetheless.

The door jingles as it opens and Iroh looks up, the welcome greeting on the tip of his tongue fading as he sees Jeong Jeong stalking towards him, smoke trailing out of his ears.

“Jeong Jeong!” Iroh exclaims, delighted. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“I want nothing to do with you, _firebender_.”

“Oh?”

Jeong Jeong snarls. “Tell your nephew that he can’t come to my store anymore...when it’s open for business.”

Iroh lifts an eyebrow. “I’m afraid that my nephew greatly enjoys his time learning from you and spending time in your store. For what reason would you like to deprive him of his happiness, little that there is.”

Growling in frustration, Jeong Jeong buries his hands in his hair. “I have nothing against your nephew, unlike _you_. But your nephew appears to attract that- that _menace_ likebees to honey.”

“Menace?” Iroh asks, even though he knows _exactly_ who Jeong Jeong is speaking of.

This is the longest that Jeong Jeong has willingly remained in Iroh’s presence. ~~It seems as if the exposure therapy is helping.~~ And Iroh would like to extend the little time he usually gets to chat with a potential friend. 

“Sokka!” Jeong Jeong shouts. “That croc-wearing menace who just- just TOUCHES _everything_.”

Iroh bites back a smile. Sokka’s curiosity has clearly done nothing to endear himself to Jeong Jeong, even though Sokka is genuine in his interest.

Fed up at Iroh’s silence, Jeong Jeong throws his hands up and hisses, “Just tell Zuko! I can’t stay a minute longer in this bright, monstrosity-filled hellhole.”

Jeong Jeong stomps out of the store and after the door shuts behind him Iroh lets out a full-bellied laugh, delighted at this turn of events.

Minutes pass as Iroh shakes his head, laughing as he turns over their conversation. What he wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in Jeong Jeong’s store while both Sokka and Zuko are present.

The door swings open and Iroh lifts his head.

“Ah, Due! My most loyal customer. How did your last pair of crocs hold up?”

Grinning crookedly, Due holds up a pair of crocs torn by what looks like catgator teeth. Iroh blinks as swamp gunk drips from them onto the floor that Zuko had just cleaned. His nephew won’t be pleased when he returns.

“Let’s find you another pair then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to force myself to adhere to a writing schedule...but no promises on when updates will happen.
> 
> /vandrell


	4. Sokka's Bi-panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka doesn't know what to do with himself after his first encounter with Zuko.
> 
> Cue: Bi-panic

“Katara!” Sokka yells as he dashes through the doors of Petsmart.

“ _Sokka_.” Katara hisses, eyebrows furrowed.

Sokka stumbles to a stop in front of her register, “What?”

“What have I told you about screaming?”

“...To not?”

Katara nods furiously and flashes her best customer service smile at the lady with a dog in line (who is most definitely _not_ giving Sokka a look that says ‘uncultured swine’, not at all). “I apologize, ma’am. My brother never learned how to use his inside voice.”

Sokka pouts. “But this is an emergency, Katara!”

As she scans the dog food, Katara lifts a dubious eyebrow, “Emergency like the last time you had an ‘emergency’ but in reality the fire alarms were just out of battery and you ran all the way here from work in a panic?”

Sokka winces. “A real emergency, Katara, I swear!”

“Uh huh.”

“Why don’t you go stock the shelves, Katara?” Katara’s manager sighs, exasperated, as they lean out of their office. 

Katara throws her hands up and closes her register. “Why do you always get me put on restocking duty?”

Sokka grins sheepishly. “Because you love me?”

“I suppose.” 

Katara leads the way into the back and picks up a box, “What’s your emergency then? Didn’t you get your first paycheck with Piandao today? Don’t tell me you screwed something up and you didn’t get paid.”

“I would never. Getting a paycheck is too nice to jeopardize that.” Sokka protests, trailing behind Katara. “But I went to go spend my nice, shiny paycheck at that new crocs store that Uncle Iroh runs. Remember me telling you about him?”

Katara groans, interrupting Sokka, “ _Crocs_ , Sokka, really? For your first paycheck? It’s not even hurricane season yet.”

“Yes, really.” Sokka says. “Anyway, I walk into the store and it’s not Uncle Iroh sitting there.”

“Uh huh.”

“And it’s this, _this_ -“

“This?” Katara prompts, looking up at Sokka.

“This really, really, _really_ hot guy.” Sokka flushes and looks steadfastly at the shelves, ignoring Katara’s judgmental gaze.

“Okay _and_?”

“What do you mean _and_? The guy was really freaking pretty.”

“And?” Katara leans back on her heels. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Sokka.”

Sokka sputters. “Help me!”

“With what?”

“I don’t know! Everything?”

Katara smacks her forehead. “Okay, what did you say to him?”

“Ummmm.”

“Oh no. You had your bi-panic again, didn’t you?”

“He was so beautiful, Katara, you don’t _understand_. Uh, not that Aang isn’t pretty but-“

“Okay I’m gonna stop you there before you stick your foot any further into your mouth.”

Sokka winces.

Katara turns back to her box. “Did you at least get his name?”

“Um. Sort of?”

“How do you _sort of_ learn his name?”

“Well uhhh. Um. So. I, uh, might’ve asked really fast. And then, uh, didn’t realize that he had a name tag on.” Sokka mumbles at the ground.

“Oh my god Sokka, I can’t believe you.” Katara pauses, “Well, actually I can but I thought we were past this bi-panic phase.”

“What made you even think _that_?”

“Wishful thinking.” Katara sighs and stands, holding the empty box.

“Well? What should I do?”

“Talk to him?”

“That’s not helpful advice at all!”

“I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

“Like what do I even _say_ to him?”

“How am _I_ supposed to know?”

“You’re dating!”

Katara levels her best unimpressed face at Sokka and he cringes. “Okay that was a foot-in-mouth moment.”

“Yep.”

Sokka sighs.

Katara rolls her eyes and head back to the storeroom. Trailing after her, Sokka says, “Sorry, but I just don’t know what to _do_!”

“ _Talk_ to him.”

Sokka whines. “But I don’t know how!”

“You’ll have to just say something. If he didn’t get scared away by your initial foot in mouth incident I’m sure he won’t get scared away by some more of your typical foot in mouth talking.”

Sokka pouts.

“He’s working at a crocs store, Sokka. I can’t imagine that he’ll be scared off by your general everything.”

“....right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was AWOL bc life said no. But am hopefully back. I continue to not promise updates because I want to work on some of my longer WIPs but I will maybe be back soon when the crack mood hits (which is often alas). But also if I get my brain tickled via comments/tumblr more will probably spill out because I have no impulse control rip.
> 
> /vandrell

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise how often I will add to this as my brain has been unable to achieve this state of wild(tm) energy since but if I think of something I shall add.


End file.
